This invention is directed to an imitation or coin substitute disk receiving apparatus for a toy which simulates the action of actual coin receiving mechanisms such as those found in vending machines, telephones and other coin operated apparatus.
An object of this invention is a toy disk receiving mechanism which can be built into children's toys and can be operated with plastic disks of various diameters.
Another object of this invention is a toy disk receiving mechanism which automatically adjusts to accept plastic disks of various diameters.
Yet another object of this invention is a toy disk receiving mechanism which determines the diameter of a plastic disk and can actuate a mechanism which provides a signal responsive to the actual diameter of the disk.
Still another object of this invention is an imitation, coin receiving mechanism which may be adapted to educational products which assists a child to learn colors, shapes, numbers and letters.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.